Tofu
by RallFreecss
Summary: "Tapi, kau lelah setelah bekerja seharian, Akashi-kun. Aku ingin berguna untukmu.." Kuroko hanya ingin berguna untuk Akashi. Sungguh. Hanya itu. Untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu, ia pun melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Kira-kira apa yang ia lakukan untuk Akashi, ya? AkaKuro, Warn Inside, Dedicated for CHALLENGE 'HARUS DENGAN KATA'.


**Title :**

 **Tofu**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, AU, BL.**

 **Dedicated for [Challenge] Harus Dengan Kata**

* * *

Cairan merah kental berbau anyir itu terus mengalir tanpa hambatan, menuruni jemarinya yang putih. Alis pemuda itu bertautan, menahan pedih. Jarinya yang baru saja teriris itu benar-benar memberikan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Bayangkan saja, tak hanya kulitnya yang sobek, bahkan dagingnyapun ikut teriris. Sepertinya perlu waktu lama hingga luka itu benar-benar sembuh.

Ia kemudian beranjak menuju wastafel yang kebetulan tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Begitu keran menyala, langsung ia basuh jarinya yang terluka itu. Pedih masih mengigit, tapi darahnya perlahan berhenti mengalir, selanjutnya tinggal diberi obat sedikit dan bungkus dengan perban.

Sembari menunggu hingga lukanya benar-benar berhenti mengeluarkan darah, pemuda itu menerawang, kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Dia begitu yakin bahwa ia telah melakukannya dengan baik, tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun, lalu kenapa? Dirinya telah mengikuti langkah demi langkah memasak yang benar seperti yang ia saksikan di televisi beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, masih saja hal seperti ini terjadi.

Pemuda itu yakin, dengan tangan terluka seperti ini ia tak mungkin melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Setelah memastikan bahwa keran sudah tertutup, tangannya bergerak cepat mematikan kompor yang tadinya masih sibuk merebus kaldu, jamur shitake, bawang-bawangan, dan jahe bersama. Meninggalkan talenan yang menadah lobak berlumur darah dan pisau yang terbengkalai. Berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mencari kotak P3K.

Ia kemudian duduk di sofa putih yang berada di tengah ruangan itu, menghadap televisi. Mengeluarkan gunting, kapas, betadine, perban, dan lain-lain. Tunggu, apakah obat merah ini bisa digunakan pada luka dalam seperti yang ia alami ini? Sudahlah, ia tak peduli. Yang penting jarinya cepat dibalut.

Merawat luka sendiri itu hal yang sulit. Lebih sulit daripada menggenggam pensil dengan tangan kiri, kemudian menulis. Gerakannya benar-benar terhambat. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya tidak memakan waktu lama malah menyita waktunya hinga berpuluh-puluh menit, matahari keburu meluncur ke ufuk barat.

Terdengar suara pintu berderit dengan lantai, seseorang datang. Tak ada ucapan 'aku pulang' atau semacamnya, yang ada hanya suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menyusuri lorong depan, kemudian lampu menyala. Setelah itu, barulah terdengar suara dari orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Kau lupa menyalakan lampunya, Tetsuya. Apa yang kau lakuan?" suara bariton itu membuat pemuda yang sejak tadi masih sibuk membalut lukanya menoleh, kemudian berucap, "Oh, kau pulang cepat hari ini, Akashi-kun."

Pemuda lainnya, yang tadi disebut Akashi itu berhenti, ia memandangi lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa digambarkan. "Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu, Tetsuya?"

Ia diam, bukannya menjawab pemuda itu malah memalingkan kepalanya, segera merapikan kotak P3K dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Jawab aku, Tetsuya." Desak Akashi, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Hm.." Akashi menatap dengan tatapan dingin, kemudian berjalan lurus menuju dapur.

"Wah, lihatlah kekacauan ini." Kakinya bersambung mendekati kompor, tampak rebusan yang sudah kecoklatan masih di dalam panci. Kemudian matanya menangkap lobak dengan bercak merah di atas talenan.

"Biar ku tebak, kau sedang mencoba memasak dan malah mengiris tanganmu, apakah aku benar?" tanya Akashi sambil mendelik, Kuroko mengangguk gugup.

Mengetahui bahwa tebakannya benar, pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, heh?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak,"

"Lalu?" Akashi memutar posisi duduknya, "Aku hanya ingin mencoba memasak untuk Akashi-kun sesekali.. Tidak enak rasanya kalau Akashi-kun yang terus-terusan memasak untuk kita berdua.."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. "Kau ini bicara apasih," sebuah pelukan hangat ia terima, kepalanya sontak terangkat.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu, Tetsuya. Tugasmu hanyalah menungguku di meja makan dengan senyuman hangat. Biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya."

"Tapi, kau lelah setelah bekerja seharian, Akashi-kun. Aku ingin berguna untukmu.." ujar Kuroko sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Akashi, aroma _mint_ menguar dari kemejanya.

"Dengar, ya." Pelukan itu di lepas, Akashi kini memegang pundak Kuroko erat, pandangan mereka bertubrukan, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, Tetsuya. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, bukan karena ada apanya. Jadi, sekalipun kau tak bisa melakukan apapun, perasaanku tak akan pernah berubah."

"Dan juga," sebuah kecupan mendarat mulus pada dahi putih Kuroko, "Senyumanmu itu adalah sumber tenagaku, Tetsuya."

Pipi Kuroko bersemu merah, manis sekali. Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, reaksi seperti inilah yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu. "Akashi-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Kau tukang gombal," tukas Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis, Akashi menyeringai, "Wah, terimakasih banyak, Tetsuya."

Sekali lagi sebuah kecupan lembut ia berikan pada Kuroko, kali ini pada kedua pipinya. Setelah puas memberikan kecupan beruntun dan juga pelukan hangat, Akashi menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Baiklah, kita masih punya cukup waktu hingga makan malam." Ujar Akashi sambil melirik arlojinya, "Ayo kita selesaikan masakanmu ini."

Kuroko hendak melangkah mendekati Akashi, ingin membantu, tapi Akashi langsung menghentikan pergerakannya, "Tidak, kau siapkan meja makan saja."

"Ah," matanya tertuju pada tangan Kuroko yang dibalut perban, "Kau tak mungkin melakukannya dengan tangan terluka seperti itu, benar juga."

Akashi berfikir sejenak, "Kalau begitu kau duduk saja di sofa sambil menunggu aku menyelesaikan semuanya." Akashi memutuskan semua begitu saja.

Kuroko diam, ia tampak tak senang, tak setuju tepatnya. Lagi-lagi Akashi bertindak seenaknya, mengambil alih semua. Ia tak suka ini.

Hatinya ingin memberontak. Mulut mungilnya siap meluncurkan rentetan kalimat untuk protes, dirinya sudah siap untuk adu argumen dengan pemuda bersurai merah menyala ini.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun.." jari telunjuk pemuda itu menempel cepat pada bibit ranum Kuroko, "Jangan protes, Tetsuya. Turuti saja."

Ia kemudian berjalan mengambil _apron_ , mengenakannya, dan mulai memasak. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih mematung di tempat awal. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengiris lobak yang sebelumnya telah dibelah dua oleh Kuroko menjadi sangat tipis, kemudian memasukkan irisan itu ke dalam panci berisi air, merebusnya.

Tofu putih yang kini berada di atas talenan—yang sudah dibersihkan tentunya—pun dipotong dadu dengan mudahnya, kemudian ia rendam dengan air panas, agar tak berbau katanya.

Kaldu yang tadi sudah rebus kembali, dibubuhkan jamur portabella, garam, dan merica. Setelah matang, tofu dan lobak lansung ia masukkan. Sambil menunggu hingga rebusan itu mendidih, Akashi bergerak cepat menyiapkan mangkuk besar untuk sajian serta mangkuk putih yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Sumpit serta sendok pun tak lupa ia susun dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Botol kecap, sambal, dan cuka ia letakkan agak di pinggir, tak jauh dari mangkuk besar yang nantinya akan diisi dengan sup buatannya yang hampir siap.

Ketika Kuroko duduk di meja makan menghadap hidangan, aroma sup yang menguar memenuhi udara membuat perutnya berbunyi, ia buru-buru menunduk malu, "Oh, kau sudah sangat lapar rupanya."

Akashi kemudian menuangkan sup buatannya ke dalam mangkuk yang lebih kecil untuk Kuroko, dua potong tofu ia masukkan ke dalamnya.

"Nah, makanlah, Tetsuya." Akashi menyodorkan sup itu.

Kuroko dengan sendok pada tangan kanannya pun mulai melahap sup buatan Akashi Seijuuro itu, agak panas, jadi Kuroko harus meniupnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukkan suapan pertamanya ke dalam mulut.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kuroko pun langsung melahapnya. Ia kunyah tofu itu perlahan, kuah yang masuk bersama ia telan dengan tofu setelah dikunyah hingga halus, dan rasanya...

"Ini sangat lezat, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum, "Baguslah,"

Pemuda itu kemudian duduk berseberangan dengan Kuroko, ikut menikmati makan malam mereka hari itu. Ketika Akashi asik menghirup kuah dari supnya, Kuroko masih saja memandang tak percaya pada sup itu.

"Kenapa bisa seenak ini, ya?" gumamnya, Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum gemas.

"Sudah takdirnya begitu, mau diapakan lagi?" ujarnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya, Kuroko yang kini gantian menatap Akashi, bukannya gemas, ia hanya sedikit merasa kesal. "Percaya diri sekali," gerutunya diam-diam.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

Kepergok, pemuda dengan manik sebiru langit musim panas itu buru-buru kembali melahap makanannya, berusaha menutupi segalanya. Akashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya, "Makan pelan-pelan, atau kau akan tersedak, Tetsuya."

Baru saja disebut, yang dibicarakan langsung datang. Kuroko terbatuk-batuk, sepertinya ia tersedak kuah supnya. Akashi menghela nafas agak tak sabaran, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan cepat.

Menyodorkan segelas air, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu pelan, "Apa ku bilang, kau akhirnya tersedak, kan?"

Akashi mulai mengomel layaknya seorang ibu, Kuroko cuma bisa meneguk airnya perlahan, pasrah.

"Aku minta maaf.." gumam Kuroko ketika ia sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal, Akashi hanya diam, tak ada respon sama sekali. Tubuhnya berputar membelakangi Kuroko, sepertinya ia ingin kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tapi, baru saja ia hendak mengambil langkah pertamanya, tangan pucat Kuroko menahan kemejana, mau tak mau sang empu menoleh.

"Ano... Akashi-kun.." Kuroko memandang Akashi takut-takut, "Maukah... Um..."

Pemuda itu berusaha menyusun kata-katanya, ia harus cepat, sebelum Akashi bosan karena dibuat menunggu terlalu lama, "Maukah kau mengajari aku memasak kapan-kapan?"

Akashi sempat tampak kaget, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum miring, "Aku ini guru yang keras, _loh_." Ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tau, tapi aku mau Akashi-kun yang mengajariku, bukan orang lain." Balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum simpul. Akashi terkekeh, tangannya kemudian bergerak mengacak surai angkasa milik Kuroko, "Baiklah, dengan senang hati, Tetsuya."

"Um, terimakasih banyak, Akashi-kun." si biru tersenyum manis. Kemudian, sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat pada dahi Kuroko (lagi) sebelum acara makan malam mereka berlanjut.

-end-

* * *

 **A/N** : Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya :'v

Halo, saya hadir lagi dengan fanfic AkaKuro pastinya~ honhonhon~ Kali ini didedikasikan untuk challenge harus dengan kata~ Jadi, di dalam fic ini harus ada 7 kata yang sudah ditentukan, agak susah emang, tapi saya sudah berjuang semampu saya~ (Yaaay) Yeah, walaupun hasilnya belum maksimal dan malah aneh begini.. tapi saya harap kalian menikmatinya, terimakasih.

Ah, soal Akashi di sini. Sepertinya lebih ke Oreshi, ya? Yasudah, anggap saja dia itu Oreshi, tapi cara dia memanggil orang sama seperti Bokushi. Case Closed.

Saya minta maaf kalau karakter mereka berdua di sini OOCnya kelewatan.. Saya menyesal kalo hal itu emang sampe terjadi.. Dan selanjutnya sebisa mungkin saya akan membuat mereka se-IC mungkin. Mohon dukungannya~

Baiklah, sekian terimakasih. Saya sayang kalian semua~


End file.
